JEALOUS 2
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Hyukjae tidak suka melihat Donghae dan Ryeowook yang saling menempel selama show. Niatnya untuk membalas dendam pada Donghae, justru mengantarkannya pada hari yang panjang di kamar Donghae.


**JEALOUS 2**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **My love might seem immature, but this is the way I love you...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Entah sampai kapan Hyukjae akan terus mengabaikannya, ini sudah berlangsung empat hari dan Donghae mulai gerah dengan sikap Hyukjae yang menurutnya terlalu kekanakan. Apa katanya? Balas dendam? Memangnya apa yang telah Donghae lakukan? Insiden Ryeowook yang memeluknya dan mencium tengkuknya? _Hell_ , Donghae bahkan tidak sadar Ryeowook memeluknya seintim itu. Donghae menyadarinya setelah Heechul memperlihatkan foto yang beredar di internet. Dan lalu, apa itu salahnya? Donghae bahkan tidak bereaksi pada pelukan Ryeowook dan jelas-jelas ia tampak acuh, berbeda dengan saat Hyukjae memeluknya. Donghae hanya akan memberikan reaksi jika Hyukjae yang memeluknya, jelas ia hanya akan bereaksi pada sentuhan kekasihnya. Jadi, untuk apa Hyukjae cemburu pada hal sepele itu?

Lagi pula, Ryeowook adalah adik bagi mereka berdua. Hyukjae juga tahu betul, Ryeowook memang suka menempel padanya. Bukan karena Ryeowook tertarik secara seksual padanya, dia mungkin hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekat Donghae sebagai kakaknya. Donghae benar-benar tidak paham, kenapa Hyukjae harus marah dan cemburu karena hal sepele seperti itu?

"Maafkan aku ya, _Hyung_."

"Sudahlah, bukan salahmu. Akhir-akhir ini Hyukjae memang sedikit menyebalkan."

Donghae meraih jaketnya dan mengantongi kunci mobilnya, ia tidak tahan berdiam diri di rumah sementara ia tidak tahu dimana kekasihnya berada. Sejak siang tadi, Hyukjae tidak ada di rumah dan entah berkeliaran kemana.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mencari Hyukjae."

"Dia sedang bersama Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook menunjukan ponselnya pada Donghae, dimana di sana terdapat foto mesra Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun di belakang panggung. Dan tunggu, apa katanya? KYUHYUN _OPPA_? Donghae memegangi belakang lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Oh, lihatlah Lee Hyukjae, dia sedang menantang Donghae rupanya. Memancing amarah Donghae? Atau apa? Dia boleh saja cemburu, ingin balas dendam, atau terserah apapun sebutannya. Tapi, memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan _Oppa_? Hyukjae ingin menjadi tahanan kamar rupanya. Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"Aku akan menyeretnya pulang."

"Ke sini?"

"Ke apartemen pribadiku, kau tidak usah menunggu kami pulang."

Bibir Ryeowook mengerucut sedih, malam ini ia akan tidur sendiri lagi. Semenjak Heechul pindah, ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Donghae dan sekarang Donghae malah mau bersenang-senang dengan Hyukjae.

"Aku rindu Yesung _Hyung_."

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak lembut rambut Ryeowook, ia tahu betul adik kesayangannya itu sedang tidak bersemangat karena kekasihnya sedang berlibur di Indonesia. Sementara dia hanya berdiam diri di rumah, tidak ada kegiatan selain memasak.

"Aku pergi."

"Hm. Hati-hati, _Hyung_."

 _Selesai kau hari ini, Lee Hyukjae..._

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Gejolak di hati Donghae tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Semakin dekat ke tujuan, semakin ia mendidih dan ingin segera menghabisi Hyukjae. Bayang-bayang foto mesra Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun, juga Hyukjae yang menyebut Kyuhyun dengan sebutan _Oppa_ , membuat darah Donghae semakin mendidih. Donghae menginjak gas, mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Dikepalanya hanya dipenuhi dengan bagaimana cara menyeret Hyukjae pulang dan membuatnya jera. Donghae bersumpah, akan membuat Hyukjae mengerti bahwa dia hanya milik Donghae dan tidak sepantasnya dia memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan semesra itu.

" _Oppa_ , katanya. Dia benar-benar cari mati."

Donghae berdecih sambil mengamati sekelilingnya, ia tidak berani turun dari mobil dan lebih memilih menunggu Hyukjae di basement. Saat dia keluar dari gedung, barulah Donghae akan keluar dari mobil dan menyeretnya pulang.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, _Hyung_. Apa akan baik-baik saja kau mengunggah foto itu ke Instagram? Donghae _Hyung_ bisa saja melihatnya dan kau akan—"

"Ayo pulang, Hyukjae."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghae sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan topi dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Donghae langsung menyeret Hyukjae masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepetah katapun pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan berakhir di kamarnya dan mendesah sampai besok pagi, _Hyung_. Semangat!"

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah mobil Donghae melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan berharap ia tidak akan terseret-seret ke dalam masalah mereka berdua.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil, Hyukjae melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Saat ini ia masih marah dan tidak mau menatap Donghae barang sedikitpun. Biar dia tahu, bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu, Hyukjae?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Hyukjae terus saja melihat ke luar jendela. Hatinya benar-benar di selimuti rasa marah dan cemburu.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti bertanya. Kau akan menyesal bungkam seperti itu. Saat kita sampai di apartemen, kau benar-benar akan menyesal karena mengacuhkanku seperti ini."

Donghae menambah kecepatan mobilnya, ia tidak sabar sampai ke apartemen mereka dan segera menghukum Hyukjae. Membuatnya bicara dan membuatnya jera agar tidak lagi menempel pada kekasih orang lain.

"Cepat turun!"

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintahmu?"

"Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku, Hyukjae."

Donghae membanting pintu mobilnya, ia berjalan tergesa-gesa lalu membuka pintu mobil sebelah kanan dan menarik lengan Hyukjae dengan paksa. Lagi-lagi Donghae menyeret Hyukjae dengan kasar, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau akan terus menyeretku seperti ini? Kau anggap aku ini apa?"

Kali ini giliran Donghae yang bungkan, ia berkonsentrasi menekan _password_ yang benar sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya dan langsung mendorong Hyukjae ke sofa begitu mereka masuk.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Hyukjae? Harus berapa kali aku jelaskan bahwa aku tidak tahu Ryeowook melakukan itu padaku!"

"Memangnya aku bicara sesuatu?"

Kesabaran Donghae sudah benar-benar habis, ia melepaskan topi, masker dan t-shirt putihnya sebelum kembali menyeret Hyukjae ke kamar. Donghae melempar Hyukjae ke tempat tidur, lalu menindihnya sebelum Hyukjae sempat bergerak.

"Kau ingin hukuman, rupanya."

Donghae memagut bibir Hyukjae dengan kasar, tidak peduli dengan pukulan dan rontaan Hyukjae yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kakinya terus menendang-nendang udara, sementara tangannya memukuli dan mencubit bisep Donghae.

"Kau menyebalkan, brengsek!"

Hyukjae langsung memaki begitu Donghae melepaskan pagutan mereka, nafasnya tidak teratur dan pandangan matanya tidak bisa fokus menatap mata Donghae yang dipenuhi kilatan nafsu dan amarah.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan lagi, Hyukjae! Kyuhyun _Oppa_? _Oppa_ , kau bilang? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada maksud apapun."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku aku turuti."

Bibir Donghae kembali memagut paksa bibir plum Hyukjae, jemarinya sibuk membuka membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja biru Hyukjae.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi tahanan kamar, sayang. Aku akan menghukumu dan membuatmu jera."

Donghae berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Hyukjae, tapi ia tidak melepasnya dan membiarkan kemeja itu menggantung di lengan Hyukjae. Dengan satu tarikan, Donghae berhasil menelanjangi bagian bawah Hyukjae. Tapi sayangnya, hari ini Donghae sedang tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lembut. Donghae menurunkan zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya tanpa mau repot-repot melepas seluruh celananya. Dalam satu hentakan, Donghae memasukan miliknya dan membuat Hyukjae menjerit keenakan.

"Langsung tepat sasaran, hm?"

" _Ngh_ — _ah_ —Donghae, _please_. _Don't hit that spot too much_."

Rintihan Hyukjae tidak membuat gerakan Donghae melambat, ia justru semakin memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan brutal membuat Hyukjae mendesah dan menjerit tidak karuan. Bibir Donghae kini menjelajahi dada putih Hyukjae, menggoda tonjolan di dada Hyukjae sehingga pekikan manis Hyukjae terus berkumandang di seluruh ruangan.

"Ampun, Donghae. _Ngh_ — _no_ — _ah_! Maafkan aku."

Bahkan Hyukjae sudah merintih dan memohon, tapi Donghae terus saja bergerak brutal dan tidak melepaskan hisapannya di dada Hyukjae. Jelas aja hal itu membuat Hyukjae bingung, ia kesakitan tapi rasa nikmat yang ditimbulkan lebih mendominasi. Hyukjae bahkan tidak tahu, apakah ia harus memohon untuk berhenti atau meminta Donghae semakin kasar lagi. Sensasinya terlalu kuat hingga Hyukjae bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Titik terdalamnya terus di tekan Donghae, sementara titik-titik sensitif lainnya terus dipermainkan Donghae.

" _Oppa_ , _please_. Donghae _Oppa_ , _don't stop_."

Donghae memelankan gerakannya, ia melepaskan dada Hyukjae dan beralih menatap mata Hyukjae yang sayu. _Well_ , mendengar Hyukjae memanggilnya dengan sebutan _kinky_ seperti itu, membuat darahnya berdesir dan sesuatu yang sedang menumbuk titik terdalam Hyukjae semakin tegang lagi.

"Kenapa tidak sejak tadi kau memanggilku begitu, hm? Ingin aku bermain kasar dulu? Kau benar-benar nakal, sayang."

" _Oppa_."

" _Stop_ , Hyukjae. Aku tidak bisa berhenti kalau kau terus menggodaku begitu."

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti."

Gerakan pinggul Donghae kembali konstan, ia menggerakannya dengan cepat dan membuat Hyukjae kembali merintih karenanya. Hingga akhirnya, mereka klimaks dan menggeram keenakan karena _sex_ hebat mereka malam ini. Demi Tuhan, _Hyukjae's bitch face is the best of the best_! Donghae tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, ia ingin terus menggarap Hyukjae dan membuatnya terus merintih seperti ini.

"Jangan membuatku cemburu lagi, atau kau akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Hukumanmu membuatmu ketagihan. Haruskah aku membuatmu cemburu setiap hari?"

" _Don't you dare_ , Hyukjae!"

Dan rintihan Hyukjae pun terus terdengar hingga pagi menjelang, hingga Hyukjae tidak mampu lagi mendesah dan hanya bisa memekik kecil. Selamat tinggal semingu ke depan.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Hanya di kerjakan dalam waktu dua jam aja, mohon maaf kekurangan di sana-sininya. tanda baca salah, tupo dll... maaf ya ^^**

 **Affair akan di post minggu depan...**

 **Okay, review please?**

 **Thankyou ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
